


Sweet Moments?

by honeyf



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Boondock Saints (Movies), Dark Harbor (1998), Gossip (2000), Ollie Klublershturf vs. the Nazis (2010), The Avengers, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Maybe OOC, Slash, chibi style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP for characters of Norman Reedus *cough* with slash pair *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chad 'n Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from awesome fanfiction by [Thorin Odinson (jadestarboo)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestarboo/pseuds/Thorin%20Odinson). :)


	2. Clint 'n Daryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired pair from amazing fanfiction by [AnalyseThisInkBlot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalyseThisInkBlot/pseuds/AnalyseThisInkBlot). :D


	3. David 'n Young Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to draw them, because of the fantastic fanfiction by isaidnocops (gothamisinashes). X///)


	4. Derrick 'n Travis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh, what is this? I thought, I’m stuck, do not know what else to draw. Orz  
> Maybe, anyone~ could help me with some prompt and/or request the pair?
> 
> Btw, thank you very much for visiting 'n kudos~ ♥


	5. Deacon 'n Scud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …… is it okay? *so embarrassed*  
> OMG, i think it’s not really a sweet moment, but it’s an adult moment… /o////o\  
> Btw, thank you to [timetosingyacanary](http://timetosingyacanary.tumblr.com/) for request deacon n scud, but I was wondering what it meant for a couple or not.


	6. Connor 'n Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain. Umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally, I continue to draw it again. /o/  
> The pair requested by Mori.  
> And, prompt by my friends, who has given a random prompt. Hehe…  
> Thank you all~ <3


	7. Rick 'n Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Propose (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my, what is this /o////o\


	8. Kids! Merle 'n Daryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Actually, this is my entry for [this](http://wacom.kreavi.com/) (well, just for fun) for "RIVER" theme, and the idea of playing in the river is from of my friends. Then, suddenly, I want to draw it for Dixons.


	9. Connor 'n Catman!Scud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mature content...
> 
> Wait  
> .  
> .  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... well, not really... #run_away_and_sorry


	10. Special Edition for Norm's HBD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Norman's birthday, so I wanted to draw him. But, in the end, I can only make this, today. ; w ;

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my english is not really good. So, not much to tell. Thank you for visiting.


End file.
